prospect_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tajarans and Humans
Currently WIP Overview Humans and Tajara have existed in a interesting balance for over 50 years now, from when the first expeditionary crew's met with the slave masters to the current day where Tajara are employed as cheap labor throughout many vast mega corporations. While efforts to intergrate Tajara have been made, they still exists as a very individual race. First Contact The Ahdomai system was a documented phenomenon, being a Binary system, where one sun orbits another. This was first documented when the Hubble telescope, shortly before decommission in the early 2100's, spotted this system of spin wards of the Milky-way galaxy, it was classified simply as ASB-9-75-9X(Binary) In early 2500 a group of scientists digging through old records, shortly before the Phoron rush, embarked on an expedition to the ASB-9-75-9x(Binary) To research the unique conditions brought on by a Binary star system, after a few months in blue-space transit they arrived in a ship equipped with not quite out of date equipment it was simply called the Valentine Later long range scans of the system showed that there was a pair of planets in the "Green belt" the area of space in which life was theoretically possible to exist, upon translating into system, the first thing that was noticed was an abundance of microwave radiation commonly associated with pre-blue-space communications systems, once picked up and decoded, the transmissions originated from a large moon orbiting a yet larger planet in what would be designated as the "green belt" The transmissions were in a as yet unknown language and appeared to be a couple of hours old, back scattered from debris in orbit around the planet. Transitioning back into blue-space to close the distance between the planet, re-entering normal space 1 light second away from the planet, a few basic satellites were found in orbit, as well as some metallic debris which may have been more of them. Down on Ahdomai, news was flitting about some of the slave masters, an un-identified object seemingly teleporting in-system it was made painstakingly clear to them that this was some form of extraterrestrial life, to this point, it was all very hush hush, arrangements were made. Meanwhile, back in orbit, the AI #0572 which called its self "Formaulhaut" The reasons for this name (And incidentally its pronunciation "Four-mal-haunt") are largely unknown, this was probably because the Engram (Which is what the crew thought it was not an actual brain) was a former Asylum inmate at the Vaunted Luna Mental Hospital, who's body was donated to an AI program started by a previously unknown Bio-tech company named Nanotrasen. Was busy intercepting, decoding and creating a Lexicon of this unknown race, and thus creating a possible translation "handbook" as it where, for the crew to use when greeting this new race, who knows they could be entirely pshycic? suggested one, who was immediately reprimanded for his stupidity in the fact if they were psychic they wouldn't have the need for electronic communications now would they? points aside the Valentine hovered in orbit around this moon for about a month, before someone finally decided to do something. Medical Compatibilities Experimentations